


Bandori D&D backstories

by Zinthezinner



Series: BanG Dream! Girls Adventuring Band Parties! [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: D&D AU, Gen, therianthropy, werebear!Misaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner





	Bandori D&D backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is bitten. A lot. She turns into a bear.

Misaki should certainly be dead. She has massive, still-bleeding tears in her flesh thanks to the teeth of some gigantic wolves. Her caravan was attacked. She’s not being eaten right now though, which means…

She’s been left for dead?

Surely those dire wolves would’ve finished the job and then some. Surely?

Misaki opens her eyes just a tad, and does not see a threatening face. She sees no face at all, but she can hear something. People, people talking in common. People?

She groans.

The voices grow quieter.

She groans much louder this time.

Misaki doesn’t care if these people kill her at this point, at least it’d stop her suffering. Nevertheless, she starts crying. She turns her head - for that’s all she can bear to move - to the left, towards the approaching footsteps. 

Eyes blurred though they are, she can see her potential saviours. A gnome and a … tabaxi? Must be.

“Save… me…”

* * *

Misaki awakens once more, this time less certain that she should be dead. Have the strangers truly spared her life?

Her pain has eased, though it is still there. She opens her eyes, and sees a real, proper roof over her head. She tries to sit up, but she feels a new pang of pain from both her right arm and her torso, and the sensation of warm blood greets her in those places. ****. Her arm must be shredded, and she can’t bear to think what must have become of her belly and sides.

“Shhhhhhhhh” says a calming, low voice from beside her. “Try not to move. I haven’t fully healed you yet.”

Ah. A cleric. A human cleric, wide and soft-looking, stares at her worriedly. The two make eye contact, and Misaki looks away.

“I’m Claire, she/her”  
“Misaki, she/her. Thanks for healing me. How long have I been out?”  
“An hour, tops. Sorry about the slow healing, I spent all my magic on the ones who rescued you ahaha. You should be all better in the morning.”  
“What happened? I mean, I remember being attacked by these big wolf things. Did any of my companions survive? Are they here?”  
“I’m afraid not, dear. You were attacked by dire wolves. We thought all of you had died, you’re lucky to have been found!”  
“Oh”

She didn’t get along with any of them particularly well. Very few people can tolerate her social awkwardness, and the people of her caravan were not among those few. She still feels bad. She wasn’t tasked with it, but she couldn’t protect anyone, not even herself. 

She feels weak. Perhaps the weakest she’s ever felt.

* * *

The next day, Claire’s words are proven correct. Misaki can sit up, use both of her arms, and even walk. There’s minimal scarring, which is shocking because pieces of her had been ripped OUT of her. They had regrown, thanks to a little magic. This was the first time she’d ever been healed magically.

She’s surprised when she’s told that this entire place, Michelle Land, is a massive safe-haven built by and for therianthropes, humanoids who can transform into beasts. Her “tabaxi” rescuer was in fact a human weretiger in their hybrid form.

“So this place is only for therianthropes? Why are you letting me stay here?”  
“We hope that in return for us saving your life, you will do us a favour. Become one of us, and become an agent. We know that you travel. Should you accept, we will teach you how to spot us, and you will guide others to this place. Non-therianthropes do not tolerate us well in most places”

Misaki considers this.

“So all I have to do to repay you is advertise for this ‘Michelle Land’?”  
“We would be grateful for that. We would also give you an allowance of sorts”  
“Gold?”  
“Indeed. Not per person you bring in, either. As long as we can tell that you’re trying, we will mail you payment that you might keep going.”  
“That’s very generous of you, but I-”  
“But..?”

Misaki sighs. Her trade hasn’t been going well, and she does need the money, but…

“Is it dangerous? I know people don’t treat werefolk very well”  
“We will make you the strongest, and we will train you to fight. You will be a werebear”

Somehow, this seems embarrassing to Misaki, but she finds herself saying 

“Yes. I’ll do it, thank you”

Oh god. Why did she do that. _How_ did she do that. ****. ***** **** damn. What compels her? Why is she like this? Claire is very pretty, is Misaki really that weak for charm?

Yes. Yes, she is.

* * *

And so it is that Misaki is trained. She is not mentored by Claire herself, but rather by the gnome who brought her in. They train her, as promised, in therianthrope identification and in fighting. The breaks are incredibly fun, as the engineers among them have built magnificent moving rides that cater to all shapes and sizes. The food is delicious, the atmosphere is more than tolerable, and people accept her even though she is not (yet) one of them.

The day soon comes that she is to be turned and trained as a werebear.

The one who is to turn her is thin and pale, a stark contrast to her much bulkier, darker-furred bear form.  
“So uh… I’m told this will hurt?”  
“I have done this many times before. It will hurt, but it will not seriously injure”  
“‘Seriously’?”  
“I am serious. We must not use powerful healing magics or else we might rid you of the curse, making the entire effort pointless. Therefore, it must be a relatively minor injury.”

Misaki offers her arm to the hybrid form, which turns to a full bear form before her.

The crowd on the field draws closer, and a raised paw halts their progress.

Misaki and the one who would turn her make eye contact, and Misaki closes her eyes and tilts her head upwards. ****. 

She shudders, and then doesn’t stop shuddering.

The bear moves forward, taking Misaki’s strong forearm in her mouth.

Misaki covers her mouth with her free hand to stop herself from screaming.

The powerful jaws come down on her, albeit with notable restraint.

Misaki lets out a muffled squeal.

It’s quite deep, and it’s bleeding quite a lot more than she expected, and the teeth are still in there after a few seconds.It probably doesn’t help that she’s shaking like a leaf.

The bear finally withdraws, and it’s over.

Except that it isn’t. That part, for sure, but not the entire process.

Misaki can feel the hair growing, feel her teeth changing, feel her legs bend and lengthen to nonhuman proportions. She sees herself getting bigger and broader and… more pink?

She wasn’t expecting herself of all people to become a pink-furred bear.


End file.
